The invention relates to a method for assembling an endless chain, in particular a transmission chain, built up of individual sets, each of two elongated elements with their long sides lying against each other. The sets are coupled to each other in pairs by link plates provided with openings corresponding to those sets.
Producing chains of this kind in the customary way is done using large lengths from which a piece having a length corresponding to the circumference of the desired length to be made is detached from the remaining length. The devices, necessary for making a chain this way, are complicated and expensive.